direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Demos, Rares and Others
This is a list for all demo and rare releases as well as other lesser-known music the band (or its members) put out. Most of these are not widely available, because of their age and rareness. They're sometimes sold on Yahoo! Japan or other Japanese websites for high prices. For some of these releases, rips are available online, but most are unobtainable. Promo Releases These are normal promotional releases consisting some or all songs of the respective album. Although they're usually "not for sale", they can be sometimes found on ebay or other online stores. However, since most songs were likely taken directly from the respective album, these releases normally don't include any specials. * RADIO EDIT VERSION * MISSA Promo Tape * -I'll- Promo Tape * GAUZE Promo LP * 脈 Promo LP * 太陽の碧 Promo VHS * 改-KAI- Promo LP * GARBAGE & 鼓動 Promo CD (Pictures: Front, Back, CD) ** A promotional CD containing GARBAGE and 鼓動, distributed in Europe in 2005. * Germany Promo CD (Pictures: CD) ** A multimedia CD-ROM that was distributed at Rock am Ring (3 June 2005) and Rock im Park (4 June 2005) festivals in Germany. It contains the band's bio- and discography, as well as promotional videos. * THE FATAL BELIEVER Promo CD (Pictures: Front, Back, CD) ** A promotional CD containing THE FATAL BELIEVER, distributed in Europe in 2007. * GLASS SKIN Promo CD ** A promotional CD containing GLASS SKIN (English Lyrics Ver.) and GLASS SKIN (Japanese Lyrics Ver.), distributed in Europe in 2008. * Kerrang! Promo CD (Pictures: Front, Back) ** A promotional CD containing various famous Dir en grey songs and two videos, distributed during the Kerrang! Magazine Relentless Energy Drink Tour in the UK in 2009. * DUM SPIRO SPERO Promo CD ** A promotional CD containing the DUM SPIRO SPERO album, distributed in the USA in 2011. Demos and Special Promo Releases These are the band's demos and promotional releases that are not tied to an album. As with the normal promos, these releases are very hard to find online since they were only distributed in limited quantity and sometimes only on a specific concert date. However, unlike the normal promos, there are often special versions of songs and other interesting things on these releases. * 業/蒼い月 * 1997.6.14 目黒鹿鳴館 * 1997.6.27 COWBOY WORLD * 「楓」~if trans･･･~ TOUR1998 Mechanism For Leave -the scene of the tragedy- * 「楓」~if trans･･･~ Mechanism For Leave -Unknown･･･Despair･･･a Lost･･･- ~裁きの血舞台~ * 「a knot」PRESENTS Dir en grey in 香港 * 甘口 * 2003 Dir en grey-灰色銀幣- 視覺系饗宴 in Taipei * 『DUM SPIRO SPERO』メンバー解説コメントCD * 灰色の銀貨 vol. 59 付録 Demo Songs These are demo songs that never were recorded, or demos of songs that would later be recorded for official releases. Most of them are only known because of live recordings of early concerts during Dir en grey's indies days. * 藍紫色 * 刹那 * Re:birth * 新曲1 * Cage * レイズンデートル * Ash Side-Projects, Cover Songs & Guest Appearances Side Projects * TWO MONSTROUS NUCLEAR STOCKPILES - 清水寺 Cover Songs Although Dir en grey has never been much of a cover band, they did some covers during special events and mostly in their indies days. That's why most of the covers listed below are live versions. * 黒夢 - 親愛なるDEATHMASK * X Japan - X * Vasalla - INSANITY * X Japan - Miscast * THE STALIN - ワルシャワの幻想 ファンクラブ「a knot」限定 クラブイベント :On 11 and 19 February 2001, Dir en grey held special ｢a knot｣-only shows to make up for two cancelled shows in December 2000. During these unique shows, each band member was joined by other musicians and they covered different songs. Listing them all would be too much, but you can see the setlists here. Guest Appearances Ever since their foundation, Dir en grey members participated in other musicians' projects, listed below. * Vasalla - 月神~Artemis~ * YUKIYA with Kreis Project - MOMENT * Apocalyptica - Bring Them To Light * 大佑と黒の隠者達 - 葬送 * 青木裕 - Witch Hunt (feat. 薫)